Yugioh retold
by Shadow lover 123
Summary: Ok the title says it all and there is romance
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: Ok here is a new story it is about Yugi and his twin sister me aka Jasmine and it is every episode of Yugioh hope you enjoy. Also I did not I repeat I did not steal this story from anyone.

Chapter 1: The Heart of the Cards

Hello my name is Jasmine and this is my story about the adventures me and my twin brother Yugi face together with the help of our friends.

Yugi's and Jasmine's pov

Hey Joey, Ian me and Yugi said. Earth to Joey and Ian Jasmine said. Hey are you in there it's your turn Yugi said. Aww aren't they cute when they are thinking Tristan said. Hey Tristan Yug and Jas here are teaching me and Ian how to play Duel Monsters Joey said. Drooling Monsters Tristan said. Duel Monster you nimrod Joey said while pushing Tristan. Shees Tristan said. They been at it for hours Joey and Ian are starting to get the game but Jasmine and Yugi are like expert's Tea said. Ok Yugi, Jasmine it's time to duel Joey and Ian said. You see each card has a defense and attack number first player to elimat their opponent's life points wins the duel Tea said. Pretty good move Hu Yugi, Jasmine Joey and Ian said. Yep pretty good move but not good enough me and Yugi said. What thanks a lot a card that powerful totally wipes us out Joy and Ian said. Whoa you stink at this game Joey, Ian Tristan said. Nah you did good fine Joey, Ian we just have better card see our grandpa owes a game shop me and Yugi said. What are we waiting for let's go Joey and Ian said. Ok maybe we can even get our grandpa to show us this super rear card he has me and Yugi said. Rear card could they have found the card that we have been looking for well I better go and tell Tyresse Seto thought. Grandpa we're home me and Yugi said. And I see you brought company grandpa said. Gramps can you show our friends your super rear card me and Yugi asked. Rear card you mean my special card grandpa said. Please, please pretty please me, Yug, Joey and Ian said. Ha-ha how can I refuse you kids are in for a treat I don't take this card out to often ready here it is grandpa said. The blue-eyes white dragon so rear and so powerful that I never let it leave my hands grandpa said. Doesn't look all that special to me Tristan said while he took the card. This card is priceless there are only 4 cards in the world grandpa said. Speaking of priceless I'm ready to trade Joey and Ian said. Not for this card grandpa said. Hu we didn't mean that card we meant show us some other cards to get started Joey and Ian said. Hello can I help you grandpa said. If you can't it wouldn't surprise me Seto and someone else said. Seto Kaiba and some other guy Yugi said. Yes it is me and this is my twin brother Seto said. Tyresse Jasmine said is that you Jasmine said. Yes it's me Jasmine Tyresse said. Jasmine how do you know Seto's twin brother Yugi asked. I'll tell you later because I have something else I need to tell you Jasmine said. Don't you have a company to run Tristan asked? Not that it is any of your business we came to see the card Seto and Tyresse said. Hey are you into Duel Monsters too this is perfect maybe we can all duel sometime Joey and Ian said. Us duel the two of you we would have more of a chance playing Solitaire. What Joey and Ian asked? Me and Tyresse are the number 1 ranked duelist in the country and the favorite to win the Duels championship ha you two wouldn't last two minutes in a duel with us Seto and Tyresse said. OOO I'm shaking maybe you would want to settle this with fists instead of cards Joey and Ian said. Whoa take it easy Joey, Ian me and Yugi said. But Yugi, Jasmine the two Kaiba brothers are asking for it Joey and Ian said. Now does this shop have any wild card or not Seto and Tyresse said. Can it be the Blue- Eyes white dragon in a dump like this Seto and Tyresse said? It is the card we have been looking Seto and Tyresse thought. Ok well that is enough window shopping is there anything else I can help you with grandpa asked. Listen old man give me your Blue-eyes and we'll trade you all of these Seto and Tyresse said. Whoa we all said. Nice but no thanks grandpa said. Fine if you won't trade maybe you'll sell it name your price there isn't anything we can't pay Seto and Tyresse said. I'm sure you can but this card is very important to me not because of its power or because it is so rear but because of what it means to me this card was given to me by a dear friend so I treasure this card as I do that friend so parting with it is out of the question grandpa said. You would feel the same even if it was a command card right grandpa me and Yugi asked. Yes you see this card has bonded with my heart grandpa said. Fine we have had enough of your nonsense senile old fool Seto and Tyresse said.

Seto's pov

Gentleman there is a little something we need you to pick up at the game shop me and Tyresse said. Gladly master Kaiba.

Grandpa's pov

Good morning I said. My master Seto and Tyresse Kaiba challenges you to a duel so come with us now. And if I were to decline I asked. I'm afraid I must insist. The two young Kaiba's don't understand but I'll teach them a lesson in the heart of the cards I thought.

Jasmine's and Yugi's pov

Man I hope he has some new cards today Joey and Ian said. Yeah we all said. Ok gramps I'm back to get some more cards hey gramps Joey and Ian said. Grandpa we're home me and Yugi said. Maybe he went out Tea said. Maybe but why did he leave the door unlocked Joey and Ian said. The phone started to ring and Yugi and me answered it. Hello game shop we said. Ah Yugi, Jasmine Seto said. Your grandfather is here visiting but he's not feeling well why don't you come by my office and pick him up Seto said. Kaiba what have you done Kaiba me and Yugi asked. We ran in to the building and got in the elevator. When elevator door opened we saw grandpa on the floor. GRANDPA me and Yugi yelled. Are you ok me and Yugi asked? Yugi, Jasmine I failed I wanted to teach those two boys a lesson in the card of the hearts and I lost grandpa said. Grandpa me and Yugi said. Then the door opened and Seto and Tyresse came in. How's the old man feeling hmm Seto and Tyresse asked? Kaiba, Tyresse you slees what have you done to him Joey and Ian asked. We had a duel that's all with each of us giving up our most valuable card has the prize but we guess playing against a champ like ourselves was too much for the old fool Seto and Tyresse said. Kaiba, Tyresse you two should be ashamed of yourself Tea said. It was fair and look at the sweet prize I won and Seto ripped the card in half. Grandpa most treasured card me and Yugi said. Yes the Blue-eyes white dragon is a rear and powerful card and now it can't be used against us Seto and Tyresse said. My Blue-eyes white dragon my treasure grandpa said. Grandpa hold on me and Yugi said. How could you do such a thing me and Yugi said. Yugi, Jasmine here take these grandpa said. Grandpa we said. I build these decks I put my sole in these cards and I taught you two everything I know take these cards and teach them respect grandpa said. But grandpa you need help e have to get you to a doctor me and Yugi said. Your friends can care of your grandfather while the two of you duel us Seto and Tyresse said. Unless you're afraid Seto said. Take them guys Joey and Ian said. We'll take care of your grandpa you show them what a real duel is about Ian and Joey said. I don't know me and Yugi said. You two are great and you two have The Millennium Puzzle Joey and Ian said. We all know the two of you can do it Tea said. Ok grandpa we'll do it me and Yugi said. I know you will grandpa said. Everyone put your hands together and I'll mark us with a special sigh Tea said. Hu Tea what is this Joey asked. This is so the no matter how heard the duel gets Yugi and Jasmine will know that we will be with them Tea said. Joey, Ian you two go and cheer them on Tea said. Ok Joey and Ian said. We each begin with 2000 life points both players lose all their life points loses the game Seto and Tyresse said. Are you two ready to play runts Seto and Tyresse said? Then our Millennium Puzzles started to glow. Ah what the Seto and Tyresse said. Play time is over now preparer yourself because it's time duel me and Yugi said. We attack with The Hitotsu Me Giant Seto and Tyresse said. After a while Tyresse lost so it was it was just me, Yugi and Seto. Then me and Yugi played Exodea and me and Yugi said Exodea obliterate and we won the duel. You did it Yugi, Jasmine you won Joey and Ian said. This can't be my brothers never lose Mokuba and Geo said. You play only for power Kaiba and Tyresse and that is why you lost but if you put your heart in the game there is nothing you can't do me and Yugi said. What but how, how could I have lost to them Seto and Tyresse said. Kaiba, Tyresse if you truly want to know then open your mine me and Yugi said. There Kaiba, Tyresse maybe now you will begin to see me and Yugi said.

Tea's pov

Grandpa is a wake I said. Yugi and Jasmine won grandpa said.

Pegasus's pov

Sir Seto and Tyresse Kaiba they were defeated in a duel by two named Jasmine and Yugi. Hmm I said.

Jasmine's pov

Jasmine Yugi said. Yes I said. Can you tell me how you know Seto's twin brother and what you had to talk to me about Yugi asked? Ok but before I tell you there is something I need to show you then I lifted my shirt up to show my stomach only for Yugi to look at it with wide eyes. Jasmine who did this to you Yugi asked. Ok well here it goes do you remember when we were 15 and you got sick with the chicken pox's I asked. Yes Yugi said.

Flashback

15 year old Jasmine was at school alone because her twin brother Yugi was at home sick with the chicken pox's. Jasmine was walking home after just being beaten by Alex when she was pulled in to an ally and she saw Alex and he raped her and after he was done he took out a knife and stabbed her in the stomach and she screamed and then she saw someone knock out Alex and she knew that he went to her school and that his name was Tyresse Kaiba and then he ran to her and he called his brother and asked him to get a doctor and when Tyresse got Jasmine back to the mansion the doctor fixed her up and she woke up and asked where she was and Tyresse told her that she was at his house and then she asked what time it was and Tyresse said that it was 6:00 PM and Jasmine called Yugi and told her that she was going to be late. Um thanks for saving me Tyresse Jasmine said. No problem Jasmine Tyresse said. Well I should be going I'll see you at school tomorrow.

End of flashback

After I was done telling Yugi what happen I was crying. So is that why when you came back you were holding your stomach Yugi asked. Yeah I said. Jasmine I'm so sorry Yugi said. It's ok now to tell you a secret that I have to tell someone I said. What is it Yugi asked. Well I have a crush on Joey I said. For how long Yugi asked. Sense we saved him and Tristan I said. Ok when are you going to tell him Yugi asked? I was thinking tomorrow after school I said. That is a great idea Jasmine and I do give you my blessing Yugi said. Thanks Yugi I said while hugging him. I love you I said. I love you too Yugi said. Good night Jasmine Yugi said. Good night Yugi.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok here is chapter 2 hope you all enjoy and there is a surprise twist**

**Chapter 2: The Gauntlet is Thrown**

**At School **

** Jasmine's pov**

Class I would like to introduce a new student to the class her name is Amaya Hazard and now you can sign up for the talent show that is tomorrow Mrs. Rose said. Then Amaya came over to my table and taped me on the shoulder and when I turned I saw that is was my best friend Amaya from before I moved. Hey Amaya how have you been I asked. I have been good how are you and bug boy she asked. Please don't talk about him after what he did I don't want to talk about him I said. Hey Yugi how have you been Amaya asked. Good Yugi said. Then everyone introduced them self's. Amaya do you want to hang out with us after school Yugi asked. Yeah and I can tell you all how I know Yugi and Jasmine Amaya said. Joey, Ian make a move already Tristan said. Ok here you go tuff guy Joey and Ian said. Yeah Tea like that wimpy card has a chance against my giant rock guy give it up Joey and Ian said. Guess I don't stand a chance unless maybe I use the breath of light card Tea said. Hu can she do that Joey and Ian asked. Oh yeah the breath of light card wares down rock monsters reduces them down to ruble me, Amaya and Yugi said. That brings your life points down to zero Joey and Ian again you two lose and I rock Tea said. You two stink at this game Tristan said. Hey Jasmine can I talk to you after school Amaya asked. Yes you can Amaya I said. Hey Amaya do you play duel monsters I asked. Yes I do and she showed me her deck. Hey are you guys doing the talent show I asked. Yes we all are but Tristan, me and Tea Joey said. Well I have an idea how about we have a band and we sing at the talent show together I already have two songs we can sing I said. Ok that's a great idea Jasmine Joey said which caused me to blush. Ok Yugi, Amaya and Ian let's meet up at Amaya's house and we can practices the two songs I said. Ok they said.

**After school**

** Jasmine's pov**

Me, Yugi, Amaya and Ian are in Amaya's basement practice our two songs for the talent show. Ok Jasmine what songs are we doing tomorrow Yugi asked. Well there is this one song I want to be the last it is called Let it go and it is for Joey and me and Amaya will be singing it together and the first song we will be singing is anything but ordinary and we will win because we have always came in first place at all of the talent shows we have ever entered in all of our schools I said. Ok those are great songs Jasmine Yugi said. Thanks Yugi I said. After practice we went to the park where we met Joey but Amaya took me to the other side of the park to talk to me.

Ok Amaya what is it Jasmine asked. Jasmine there are secrets I have been hiding from you Amaya said. Really Amaya how about later you tell me and the group, ok Jasmine said. Ok Jasmine but I need to tell you something just between you and me; I have a crush on Joey's twin brother Ian Amaya said. Really I have a crush on Joey and I'm going to tell him tomorrow night at the talent show and I think you should tell Ian too Amaya Jasmine said. Ok Jasmine your right Amaya said. Then me and Amaya went back to Joey, Ian and Yugi.

** Jasmine's and Yugi's pov**

Tristan's right Yugi, Jasmine we do stink we couldn't win at duel monsters to save our life what is it Yugi, Jasmine why can't we ever win teach us what we are doing wrong Joey and Ian said. Well let's start by checking your decks Joey, Ian Jasmine and Amaya said. Ha ok here you go Joey and Ian said. Ah thanks Jasmine and Amaya said they were blushing when they touched Ian's and Joey's hand. Power house line up don't you think Joey and Ian said. No one could win with these Joey, Ian your decks are filled with nothing but monster cards me and Yugi said. You got it we packed it with every butt kicking monster we could fine Joey and Ian said. But that's not how the game works me, Yugi and Amaya said. Hu Ian and Joey said. Duel monsters is about combining your monster cards with your magic cards to increase their strengths with no magic in your deck your monsters will just get creamed every time me, Yugi and Amaya said. Hu see that's the kind of stuff we need to know Yugi, Jasmine you gotta help us learn more Ian and Joey said. Uhh me and Yugi said while I was blushing because Joey was shaking me. Then we started to walk to the Kame shop with Joey, Ian and Amaya. Our grandpa is the real expert in the family maybe he can help me and Yugi said. Hey grandpa we brought you two new students and a new friend me and Yugi said. Hu new students and who is the new girl grandpa asked. Grandpa this is Amaya she was my best friend before we moved here Jasmine said. Nice to meet you Amaya grandpa said. Oh and grandpa we are doing the talent show tomorrow night are you coming Jasmine asked. Yes, now what's this about two new student's grandpa asked. We were hoping that sense you know more about Duel monsters then anyone maybe you'll teach us Joey and Ian said. Teach you two, Duel monsters is a very complex game grandpa said. Yeah tell me about it Tea beat us 3 games in a row Ian and Joey said. Actually Tea beat you two 5 times in a row Joey, Ian me, Amaya and Yugi said. 5 aw man Joey and Ian said. Hm yes I could teach you two to be great torment duelist but only if you are willing to spend endless days and sleepless nights with riggers training grandpa said. Ha piece of cake Joey and Ian said. With an attitude like that teaching you may not be worth my efforts grandpa said. Huuu Joey and Ian said. Nice going there smart mouth me and Yugi said. Please Yugi, Jasmine help me convince him I will work hard we promise Joey and Ian said. Listen Joey, Ian teaching you two Duel monsters is too big of a challenge even for our grandpa me and Yugi said. It's not impossible grandpa said. You mean it gramps Joey and Ian asked. Joey, Ian he already said if he can't do it then he can't do it me and Yugi said. I never said I couldn't do it but if I agree then you two must work hard grandpa said. We'll do anything we promise, we promise Joey and Ian said. Hm fine and we will begin right now and believe me when your with me you will learn now can you name the most powerful duel monster grandpa asked? Uhhhh no Joey and Ian said. Well can you name the weakest grandpa asked? No Joey and Ian said. Well you do know what a trap card is right grandpa asked? Well kind of ehh we have no idea Joey and Ian said. Then later everyone was at the kame shop to watch the duel torment. Bug boy V.S dinosaur breath what kind of match is this that should have been us in there Joey and Ian said. I know you two have been working hard but those guys are in another league and you're just not ready Tea said. Sure rub it in Joey and Ian said. But have of the time you can't keep your eyes open me, Amaya and Yugi said. Grandpa's lessons have been a little too hard for him Yug said. You snooze you lose Tristan said. Uhh we must be nuts if we thought we could learn this crazy game Joey and Ian said. Time for your lesson grandpa said. What were not done Joey and Ian asked? Now by a long shot you two slackers grandpa said. Uhhh Joey and Ian said. Now quit you're wining Jophsive, Ian I know you have been working long and hard but you really are coming along has a duelist and I'm quit proud of you two grandpa said. Thank you Joey and Ian said. Oh by the way Yugi, Jasmine this package came for you two, grandpa said. Package what is it gramps me and Yugi asked. I don't know it just came in the mail grandpa said. Ha me and Yugi said. It's from Industrial Illusions me and Yugi said. Really because I got a package from them too Amaya said. Industrial Illusions that's the company that makes the Duel monsters game why the heck would they send a package to Yugi, Jasmine and Amaya Joey asked. Well I know it is because I was invited to go to Duelist Kingdom to compete Amaya said. We have no idea is it possible that they heard that we beat the world champions me and Yugi asked. Wait you two beat Seto and Tyresse Kaiba Amaya asked. Yes but it wasn't an official match But Seto dropped out of the torment because of us and Tyresse is still going me and Yugi said. Just hearing Kaiba and Tyrese's name gives me a headache Joey and Ian said. Yugi these guys any good Joey and Ian asked? Oh yeah Yugi said. But I really heat Bug Boy Jasmine said. Why Joey asked? Because before me and Yugi moved here Bug Boy was my boyfriend but only because he blackmailed me into dating him Jasmine said, What did he have on you Jasmine Joey asked. He knew that I played the banjo and he told the whole school and then we moved here but it was Yugi's fault because he dared me to play the banjo Jasmine said with tears in her eyes. Shh it's ok Jasmine it's ok Yugi said while singing to Jasmine and she fell asleep. Yugi where did you learn to sing like that Amaya and Joey asked. Well Jasmine and me would always get bullied by the other kids at school and Jasmine would always cry but when I sing to her she would calm down and she would always fall asleep Yugi said._ Well now I want to get revenge on Bug Boy for what he did to Jasmine _Joey thought. Man king Rex stopped by an insect Joey and Ian said really loud. Joey, Ian be quite you'll wake Jasmine up Yugi and Amaya said. Then Jasmine woke up. Ha with all the excitement of the championships you forgot to open your package Yugi, Jasmine grandpa said. When we opened it there was a tape. Pop it in and check it out Joey and Ian said. Ok Yugi said while putting the tape in. Then me, Amaya and Yugi were somewhere cold and dark and the others were frozen and mine. Yugi and Amaya's Millennium Puzzles started to glow and we duled and lost. Then after the duel was over he took mine and Yugi's grandpas sole. Yugi, Jasmine grandpa said. Grandpa me and Yugi said. After Amaya and Joey got us away from the TV me and Yugi were crying and after we calmed down Amaya told us everything. Guys I have a Millennium Puzzle like Yugi and Jasmine Amaya said. Then Yugi fell asleep. Guys I'm going to take Yugi to bed and you guys and stay for the night if you want Jasmine said. Good night Jasmine everyone said. Good night Jasmine said.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok here is the chapter about the talent show and I don't own the song or Yugi but if I did I would be in it has Yugi's twin sister and Joey's girlfriend.**

**Chapter 3**

**Amaya's pov**

I woke up to Jasmine and Yugi screaming in their sleep so I got up and ran into their shared room and woke them up because we had to get up anyway for school after we were all ready we went to school.

**After school**

** Jasmine's pov**

After school we went to Amaya's basement to get ready for the talent show and after we were done we met up with Tea, Joey and Tristan and I asked Tea to video record the show so if we do get grandpas sole back he can watch the show. Sure Jasmine I can do that Tea said. Thanks Tea I said.

**At the talent show**

** Jasmine's pov**

We were all back stage getting ready because we were up next. Ok are you guy's ready I asked. Yes they all said. Now ladies and gentlemen I would like to welcome to the stage The Yami's Mrs. Rose said. Then we came on stage. Ok tonight we will me singing two songs called Anything but ordinary and Let it go and we hope you all like it I said. This first song goes out to all of my friends I said.

**"Anything But Ordinary"**

**Sometimes I get so weird**

**I even freak myself out**

**I laugh myself to sleep**

**It's my lullaby**

**Sometimes I drive so fast**

**Just to feel the danger**

**I wanna scream**

**It makes me feel alive**

**Is it enough to love?**

**Is it enough to breathe?**

**Somebody rip my heart out**

**And leave me here to bleed**

**Is it enough to die?**

**Somebody save my life**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**

Then I walked over to Amaya

**To walk within the lines**

**Would make my life so boring**

**I want to know that I**

**Have been to the extreme**

**So knock me off my feet**

**Come on now give it to me**

**Anything to make me feel alive**

Then I walked over to Ian

**Is it enough to love?**

**Is it enough to breathe?**

**Somebody rip my heart out**

**And leave me here to bleed**

**Is it enough to die?**

**Somebody save my life**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.**

Then I walked over to Yugi

**Let down your defenses**

**Use no common sense**

**If you look you will see**

**That this world is a beautiful**

**Accident turbulent succulent**

**Opulent permanent, no way**

**I wanna taste it**

**Don't wanna waste it away**

**Sometimes I get so weird**

**I even freak myself out**

**I laugh myself to sleep**

**It's my lullaby**

Then I walked back to the front of the stage

**Is it enough?**

**Is it enough?**

**Is it enough to breathe?**

**Somebody rip my heart out**

**And leave me here to bleed**

**Is it enough to die?**

**Somebody save my life**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**

**Is it enough?**

**Is it enough to die?**

**Somebody save my life**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.**

When we were done with the song I saw Joey, Tea and Tristan smiling. Then Amaya came over to me with a microphone. Ok this next song goes out to Joey and Ian Wheeler and we are doing this because we have crushes on the two of you and we love you me and Amaya said. So we hope you enjoy this song Amaya said.

**"Let It Go"**

**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight**

**Not a footprint to be seen**

**A kingdom of isolation and it looks like we're the Queen**

**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**

**Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried**

**Don't let them in, don't let them see**

**Be the good girl you always have to be**

**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**

**Well now they know**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Can't hold it back anymore**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Turn away and slam the door**

**I don't care**

**What they're going to say**

**Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway**

**It's funny how some distance**

**Makes everything seem small**

**And the fears that once controlled me**

**Can't get to me at all**

**It's time to see what I can do**

**To test the limits and break through**

**No right, no wrong, no rules for me**

**I'm free**

**Let it go, let it go**

**I am one with the wind and sky**

**Let it go, let it go**

**You'll never see me cry**

**Here I stand**

**And here I stay**

**Let the storm rage on**

**My power flurries through the air into the ground**

**My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around**

**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast**

**I'm never going back,**

**The past is in the past**

**Let it go, let it go**

**And I'll rise like the break of dawn**

**Let it go, let it go**

**That perfect girl is gone**

**Here I stand in the light of day**

**Let the storm rage on,**

**The cold never bothered me anyway**

When we were done with the song Joey came onto the stage and Ian came next to Amaya and they kissed us and we were blushing. And we love you too Joey and Ian said and kissed us again. Well it is clear the winners are The Yami's. After we went home me and Joey had a make out session before he had to go home. Yugi I'm so happy right now I said. I can see that and I'm really happy for you sis Yugi said. Thanks Yugi good night I said. Night Yugi said.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok here is the next chapter of Yugioh retold enjoy. Oh and I forgot to tell you about my OC Jasmine she looks like Yugi because they are twins** **and half of Yami's sprite is in Jasmine and Yugi's puzzles. And I do not own the song this is me by Demi Lovato **

Chapter 4: Journey to the Duelist Kingdom

** Yugi's pov**

"How did I get into this mass, I can't believe that grandpa is gone one minute he's right beside us and the next Pegasus shows up and uses some kind of weird magic to steal his sole away but why, what would Pegasus want with me and could it have something to do with mine, Amaya's and Jasmine's Millennium Puzzle well I'll get grandpa back, I'll beat Pegasus at his own game whatever that is" I thought.

**Jasmine's pov **

I was walking while I was crying and I saw Yugi, Ian and Amaya and they run up to me.

"Jasmine what's wrong and why did you run off before we could ask you what was wrong" Ian and Amaya asked.

"And why are you holding your arm like" Yugi asked.

"Well I was with Joey at his house and we were making out when his dad came in his room with a beer bottle in his hand and he didn't look happy when he saw me kissing Joey he pulled me away and he took off my puzzle and Joey tried to pull me back but his dad was stronger than him then his dad started to beat me up but then Joey pulled me away from his dad and his dad started to beat him up and I couldn't just watch my boyfriend get beat up by his own father so when I saw his dad take out a knife and tried to stab Joey I pushed him out of the way and took the stab myself in my left arm and when Joey saw this he was mad and he told me to get away but that was before I found out that I have somehow have a power the power to control all four elements and ice and I hit Joey's father with an ice ball and before I left I heard his dad say stay the hell away from my son and while I saw running I met up with Ian and Amaya but I ran away from them before they could ask what was wrong" Jasmine said.

"Yugi I'm scared of what happen to joey" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Shh it's ok sis it's ok now listen I know Joey and he will put up a fight and so would Ian because Joey loves you and doesn't want to see you get hurt now come on let's go home and fix up your arm" Yugi said.

"Ok see you guys later" I said.

**Joey's pov**

I can't believe that dad tried to kill Jasmine I mean he stabbed her in her arm" I said pissed off.

"Joey its ok Yugi took care of it and when I left they were walking back home" Ian said trying to make Joey feel better and fix his wounds.

"Yeah ok oh and by the way we have mail it's a tape" I said.

"Cool let's watch it" Ian said.

"Ok" I said.

Then I put the tape in the TV.

"Hey big brothers how you been I really miss you" Serenity said.

"Serenity" me and Ian said.

"Haaa I can't believe it's been six years sense we seen each other I'll never forget the day mom took me to live with her" Serenity said.

**Flashback**

"_Joey, Ian" Serenity cried. _

"_Serenity don't go" Joey and Ian cried._

"_Wait" Joey cried._

"_Joey, Ian" Serenity cried.  
_**End of flashback**

"I'm sending you two this video just so you don't forget your little sisters face it seems like I'm running out of time I was hoping to see you two once more before well uh you understand by-by brothers" Serenity said.

"Running out of time no it can't be" me and Ian said while crying.

"So long take care Joey, Ian" Serenity said.

"Hu, Serenity" me and Ian said while crying.

** Yugi's pov**

Me and Jasmine were walking back home when I saw two envelopes on the door.

"Hu what's this" Jasmine asked.

"It's from Pegasus" I said.

"There invasions to the torment Duelist Kingdom" Jasmine said.

Then we walked inside and I fixed Jasmine's arm and we went to bed.

**At school**

** Jasmine's pov**

After I told the guys what happened Joey started to make sure I was ok.

"Jasmine are you sure you are ok" Joey asked.

"Yes Joey I'm ok it just hurts when someone touches it that's all" I said.

"Anyway a torment at duelist kingdom isn't that an island" Tea asked.

"So uh that's where Pegasus is keeping your grandpa" Joey and Ian asked.

"Maybe the only way to know for sure is to become a contented'" I said.

"But the boat is going to be leaving in two days" Yugi said.

"But you can't go it could be dangerous" Tea said.

"But we have to go it's the only clue we have for rescuing grandpa" Yugi said.

"I still can't believe it Pegasus used some kind of magic to steal your grandpa's sole away and now he's toying with you two forcing you two to duel in the torment" Tristan said.

"Right and without invitations we can't even go there with you two I wish I could help you guys" Joey said.

"This is bad" Tea said.

"Hey Yugi, Jasmine check this out according to this card the three torment winners wins the grand prize of 3 million dollars" Tristan said.

"3 mill" Ian and Joey said.

"So what Tristan who cares for money at a time like this" me and Yugi said.

"Hey give me that ahh 3 million" Joey and Ian said.

"Hu guess Joey and Ian" me and Yugi said.

"3 million in cold cash" Joey and Ian said.

"Hey Amaya what's wrong you are always talking the last time you were like this was when your parents died" I said.

"Jasmine my grandpa died yesterday when I got home I have no one anymore" Amaya said with tears in her eyes.

"No no no no Amaya it will be ok and you know what when we get grandpa back I'll ask him if you can live with us" me and Yugi said.

"Thanks Jasmine you're the best" Amaya said while hugging me.

"Amaya let go of my arm your hurting my wound" I said.

"Sorry Jasmine" Amaya said.

"It's ok Amaya" I said.

**Yugi's pov**

Joey, Ian what are you two doing up here" me and Jasmine asked.

"Um" Joey and Ian said.

"What's with you" I asked.

Ahh nothing just thinking about stuff Yugi, Jasmine you do know that we care about your grandpa right I mean he taught us about the heart of the cards" Joey and Ian said.

"Of course we do" me and Jasmine said.

"We mean it one way or another we'll help you beat Pegasus" Joey and Ian said.

"Humm" me and Jasmine said while nodding.

"That really means a lot to us Joey, Ian I'm glad were friends" me and Jasmine said.

"Yeah remember the first time we met" Joey and Ian said.

"I'll never forget it, it was all because of the Millennium Puzzles" I said.

**Flashback**

_The way grandpa explanted it to us is the puzzles were found in some Egypt ruins our grandpa gave it to us and dared us to solve it, it was the most amazing thing we have ever seen and the moment we touched it we knew it was special we made a wish on the puzzles we wished for a real friend and we think the puzzles came through for us that was when we met up with you, Ian and Tristan although you guys sure didn't act like our friends._

**End of flashback**

"Hua you mean when we were playing keep away with the Millennium Puzzles it was for you guys we just wanted to toughen you guys up so you can stand up to the real bullies" Joey and Ian said.

**Flashback**

"_We were only teasing you two" Joey and Ian said._

"_Teasing you and Ian took a piece of the Millennium Puzzles and throw it out of the window and we were the ones who tried to help you guys when that bully picked on you guys" me and Yugi said._

"_Yeah he was a mean one" Ian said._

"_What do we do" Ian and Tristan asked._

"_Shh" Joey said._

"_Well look at what showed up its little Yugi and Jasmine just in time to watch me mop the floor with these guys" Alex said._

"_Get back leave them alone" me and Jasmine said._

"_Yeah and who's gonna stop me a little shrimp like you two I don't think so get lost" Alex said._

"_We won't let you these guys are our friends" me and Jasmine said._

"_Haa ok tough guys you jumped to the head of the line say your prays you runts" Alex said while hitting me and Jasmine._

"_You stood up for us Yugi, Jasmine we'll never forget that because of you two we got that moron expelled and Tristan, Ian and I learned what it's like to have true friends and in my case a really great girlfriend" Joey said._

"_At least you and Ian retrieved the last pieces of the puzzles if you hadn't done that then we wouldn't have finished the puzzles" me and Jasmine said._

"_We want to say sorry Yugi, Jasmine we have been acting like a real jerk" Joey and Ian said._

"_Oh so you were acting" me and Jasmine said._

"_Haa well we deserved that one but if you ask us me, Ian and Tristan may have underestimated you two" Joey and Ian said._

"_Hu" me and Jasmine said._

"_You know Yugi, Jasmine you're a tougher kid then we gave you credit for maybe we should hang out more often what do you think" Joey asked._

**End of flashback**

"The truth be told is you are the best friend and girlfriend I have ever had" Joey said while kissing Jasmine.

"Yeah to bad you two can't come with us to save grandpa" me and Jasmine said.

"Don't worry some way, somehow we promise we'll do it together" Joey and Ian said.

"Hu together" me and Jasmine said.

"Yeah together were a team Yugi, Jasmine" Joey and Ian said.

"But how can you two go without an invitation" me and Jasmine said.

"Hmm" Joey and Ian said.

"Oh and Ian I think you should go and comfort Amaya" Jasmine said.

"Why Jasmine" Ian asked.

"Because her grandfather died yesterday and she's pretty upset about it I mean when school was let out she ran home crying" Jasmine said.

"Thanks Jasmine" Ian said.

"No problem Ian" Jasmine said.

**Jasmine's pov**

"Attention duelist welcome to this event sponsored by Industrial Illusions you received with your invitations two star chips that will grant you entry to the contest you were all invited after close observation of your past Duel Monster contests each have a fair and equal chance to win now duelist enter the ocean and come to Duelist Kingdom" that man on the boat said.

"Present your star chips as your board the vessel, thank you, next" the man said.

"Hey Amaya you feel any better" I asked.

"Yeah I feel a lot better" Amaya said.

"Hey you two get out of here only official contests are aloud here" the man said.

"How do you know we're not official" Joey and Ian said.

"Because official duelists aren't trying to sneak in through the lower hatches" the man said.

"Joey, Ian what the" me, Amaya and Yugi said.

"Stop your struggling we're going to have to throw you two out' the man said.

"No way we came out here to duel and we're gonna duel" Joey and Ian said.

"Hey leave them alone" me, Amaya and Yugi said.

"Hey Yugi, Jasmine, Amaya" Joey and Ian said.

"Joey, Ian' Amaya said,

"What are you doing here Joey, Ian" me and Yugi asked.

"Ha did you really think we let you do this on your own" Joey said.

"Come on help us out" Joey and Ian asked.

** Tea's pov**

"Alright there come on bring it up" the man said.

"There distracted let's go" I said.

"Right' Tristan said.

**Amaya's pov**

"There with us" me, Jasmine and Yugi said.

"You gotta let them on" Jasmine and Yugi said.

"Only people with a star chip can get on board there are no exceptions understand" the man said.

"But Joey and Ian have a star chip didn't they tell you" Jasmine and Yugi said.

"We do' Joey and Ian said.

"See" Jasmine and Yugi said.

Then Jasmine gave Joey a star chip and Yugi gave Ian a star chip.

"What's this" Joey and Ian said.

"According to this card a star chip proves that one is a duelist" Yugi and Jasmine said.

"H, that maybe but all duelist are given two star chips, you'll be at a disadvantage" the man said.

"Maybe but we'll take that chance then to be without my best friends and our boyfriends when we get to Duelist Kingdom we need them" me, Jasmine and Yugi said.

"Yugi, Jasmine, Amaya" Joey and Ian said.

"What do we do" the man asked the other man.

Then the man that was holding Joey called his boss.

"Mr. Pegasus we have a problem sir' the man said.

** Tristan's pov**

"Whoa" Tea said.

"Shh" I said

"Don't you shh me Tristan" Tea said.

**Jasmine's pov**

I was making out with Joey while Amaya was making out with Ian.

"I'm glad they let you on board Joey, Ian" Yugi said.

Then me and Amaya stopped kissing our boyfriends.

"Only because you and Jasmine sacrificed one of star chips for us' Joey and Ian said.

"But if any of the other players find out that we only have one star chip each then they could really take advantage of us" Joey said.

"Then keep quiet about it" me, Amaya and Yugi said.

**Mia's pov**

"Hmm" I said while looking at Jasmine and Amaya.

**Yugi's pov**

"Kind of exciting is in it Yugi, Jasmine, Amaya" Joey and Ian asked.

"Yeah" me, Jasmine and Amaya said.

"Well what do we have here" two girls and a boy said.

"Hu" me, Joey and Ian said.

"Jasmine, Amaya do you know them because there staring at you" Yugi asked,

"Yes we know them they helped us when you weren't here and we were being bullied and after that we became friends" Jasmine and Amaya said.

"Wow" Joey said.

Then Jasmine slapped Joey upside the head.

"Oww Jasmine what was that for" Joey asked while rubbing his head.

"Why were you staring at Mai, Joey do not like me anymore" Jasmine asked with tears in her eyes.

"Oh no Jasmine of course I like you no wait I love you and I'm sorry" Joey said.

'It's ok Joey just don't do it again" Jasmine said.

"Ok" Joey said.

"So you're the Yugi kid everyone is talking about and Hello Jasmine, Amaya" the two girls and the boy said.

"But we're amazed a squirt like you and Jasmine can beat Kaiba and Tyresse you two are famous you know" the two girls.

"Thank you very much I think" I said.

"Hey miss we're really good friends of the famous Yugi and Jasmine" Joey and Ian said.

"Look you two are either a champ or a chump cut these two lose their fashion challenged and should be crushed in the game the two girls said.

"Please crush me" Ian said.

"I'll crush you all eventually the names Mai and this is my sister Celine and my brother Kevin we are all triples and Jasmine and Amaya know us because we are all friends" Mai said.

**Tea's pov**

"How arrogant there's nobody better at playing Duel Monsters then Yugi, Jasmine and Amaya" I said.

"Shh quiet they'll hear you" Tristan said.

"I don't care there still the best" I said.

**Ian's pov**

"Hey is this a joke or what this is a luxury cruiser we know you got better rooms somewhere" me and Joey yelled.

"Hey you two again we cut you two a break and now your causing more trouble do you want to get thrown out of here" the man asked.

'Hey Yugi it's us Weevil, Mike and Jaden from our old school" Weevil and Jaden said.

"Hu your Weevil" Joey said.

"And your Rex the dino duelist" Ian said.

"Yeah and these are my two are my brothers Jaden and Mike me and Mike are twins and Jaden is a year younger than us" Weevil and Mike said.

"Yeah and this is my brother TJ and you're wasting your time those rooms only go to duelist from the last torment like us and our brothers" Rex said.

"Congratulations on wining Weevil but we're still mad at you for what you did to my sister and best friend Jasmine" Yugi and Amaya said.

"It was nothing and I'm really sorry and I hope that we can all be friends again" Weevil said.

"I would really like that Weevil but you have to talk to Jasmine first ok Weevil" Yugi said.

"Ok" Weevil said.

'_But me and Mike have our plains for Jasmine after I found out that Mike also loved Jasmine_" Weevil thought.

"Yeah I went easy on him on him that time" Rex said.

"Yeah well this time me, Yugi, Jasmine, Joey, and Amaya are going to take the torment right guys' Ian said.

'Well to tell you the truth winning that last championship just didn't feel like an achievement I guess I really can't really call myself a champion until I beat the duelists who beat Kaiba and Tyresse we're sure we'll be blatting you Yugi and Jasmine at the torment but I really look forward to dueling you two" Weevil and Mike said.

"I'm sure Jasmine does too" Yugi said.

"I'm looking forward to some dino demolition" Rex and TJ said.

"Let me tell you a little secret it something none of the other players know about the games yet" Weevil and Mike said.

"Oh wouldn't that be cheating" Yugi asked.

"The other duelists will find out soon enough there are new rules on the island that require more strategy" Weevil and Mike said.

'Rules are for wimps in duling you either smash your options or get smashed your self-it's one or the other" Rex and TJ said.

"Strength is good but you need to combined them with other cards" me and Joey said.

"Who asked you two just stay out of our way or I'll stomp you just like everyone else" Rex and TJ said.

"We'll see who stomps who when we get to the island" me and Ian said.

"Ignore them let's go about the compaction" Weevil and Mike said.

"What do you mean" Joey and Ian asked.

"Check out those chumps there already trading over there players are getting there decks stronger for the torment it's also a great was to get a feel for your options cards" Weevil and Mike said.

"Oh I bet this is how Weevil gets so much Intel on his options strategy" Yugi thought.

Then Joey and Ian ran off to trade some cards.

"Guess Joey and Ian are trading" Yugi said.

"If you came all this way and still trying to improve your deck then you much be desperate we'll catch you on the flip" Weevil said.

"Now to go and find Jasmine" Weevil and Mike said.

"Jaden you coming" Mike asked.

"No I'm going to stay here for a while" Jaden said.

"Ok" Mike said.

**Mai's pov**

"This is truly, truly out rages you expect a lady like us to stay here" me and Celine asked.

"Rules are rules mama there is nothing I can do" the man said.

"Call your boss get him on the phone right now' me and Celine said.

"Keep this up and they'll throw you two off the boat' Rex and TJ said.

"Who do you two think you are" me and Celine asked.

"I'm a champion with a luxury room and this is my Twin brother TJ" Rex said.

"Oh really can we see it" me and Celine asked.

"You bet come check it out" Rex and TJ said.

**Weevil's pov**

When me and Mike saw Jasmine she looked even more beautiful from the last time we saw her.

"Hey Jasmine I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for what I did to you" I said.

'It's ok so let's be friends like we were before any of this happened ok" Jasmine said.

Then Jasmine hugged me and Mike.

Then Mike knocked Jasmine out and we took her to mine, Mike's and Jaden's room where later me and Mike were going to rape her so after we were in our room we took off her clothes off and chained her to the bed and left.

**Tristan's pov**

"Hey Tea stay down or were both busted" I said.

"It's freezing out here I can't sit still" Tea said.

"In another few hours the sun will rise" I said.

"That's not funny Tristan" Tea said.

Then I heard the door open.

"Get down" I said.

"Loo isn't that Bakura and Ryou" Tea asked.

"Bakura and Ryou you mean Bakura and Ryou from school" I said.

"What are they doing here" Tea asked.

"Uhh I guess there in the torment" I said.

**Rex's pov**

"So what do you think of our cool dig" me and TJ asked.

"It's beautiful you must be quit a strong card player" Celine said.

"I am" me and TJ said.

"Haa really I love Duel Monsters how about we play a game" Mai said.

"Hu who do you think you're talking too there's no way you can beat me' me and TJ said.

"Please let us try' Mai and Celine said.

'You'll never win" me and TJ said.

'I'll tell you what if you win we'll give you a kiss' Mai and Celine said.

**Joey's pov**

'Yugi we got some good card trading in" me and Ian said.

"Salamandra, an a conon with chain, baby dragon and shield and sword great with these new magic cards combined with your monster cards you two will have a really strong deck" Yugi said.

"Alight now we're ready to win every duel we play" me and Ian said.

"I think you are going to find it a bit harder than that Joey, Ian here add this to your decks it will be helpful in a really tight spot and Jasmine and Amaya wanted me to give it to you anyway" Yugi said.

"Thanks we'll take it we can't get over how your always helping us" me and Ian said.

'Well we meet again' Weevil and Mike said.

"Hu" me and Ian said.

"Hey big brothers" Jaden said.

"Hey little brother" Mike and Weevil said while rubbing Jaden's head.

"Hey Weevil how'd it go with Jasmine" Yugi asked.

"It went great and she wants to be friends with me again" Weevil said.

"That's great Weevil" Yugi said.

"Hey speaking of Jasmine and Amaya where are they we haven't seen them sense we got on the boat' I said.

Then Amaya came behind Ian and hugged him.

"Hey Weevil, Mike and Jaden how have you guys been" Amaya asked.

"Good" they replied.

"Hey Amaya have you seen Jasmine" Yugi asked.

"No the last time I saw her was when she said she wanted to be alone and I understand why she does have a lot on her mine but that was over 5 hours ago" Amaya said.

"I was afraid of that" me and Yugi said.

"Yugi, Joey I'm sure Jasmine just went for a walk around the boat for a while that's all' Amaya said.

"Ok' me and Yugi said.

**Celine's pov**

"Ok Rex, TJ count the cards" me and Mai said.

"Playing with your deck huu" Rex and TJ said.

"Haaa this will be a snap' Rex said.

'Hmm" me and Mai said.

"What happens if you win" me and TJ asked.

"You'll clear out of the room for the rest of the trip ok" me and Mai said.

"Clear out I'm not gonna lose you have a deal" me and TJ said.

"Hmm the first card is showed of eyes" Mai and Celine said.

"How you do that" TJ asked.

"The second card is harpys lady then elingt egist followed by sierhed shield" me and Mai said.

"Oh no there right again' TJ said.

'This is our card deck and we always know what card we have and we can pick any card we like at any time we like so go ahead and deal them Rex, TJ" me and Mai said.

"Oh I think we're in trouble" Rex and TJ said.

**Amaya's pov**

"Oh the evening winds sure feel nice so did you trade for any good cards Yugi' Weevil asked while he and Mike were rubbing Jaden's head.

"No I'm gonna use the cards I brought along with me" Yugi said.  
"Go figurers you and Jasmine used the exoida cards in your duel with Kaiba and Tyresse right those cards are the strongest of them all" Weevil and Mike said.

"Yes it is also very rear" Yugi said.

"Can we possible see the cards' Weevil and Mike asked?

"I don't see why not just be careful with them because Jasmine would kill me if her half of the cards were ruined ok" Yugi said.

"So these are the cards to summon exoida for a long time we have trying to figure out how to beat these cards but we couldn't come up with anything until this very moment'" Weevil and Mike said.

Then they walked over to the side of the boat.

"Hu" Yugi said.

"Noo" Yugi yelled.

"Say good bye to exoida" Mike said.

"Haa now there's no one who can challenge us "Weevil and Mike said.

"Why you" Ian said.

'Mine and Jasmine's cards those were the exoida cards mine and Jasmine's grandpa gave us" Yugi said.

"I'll get them" Joey said.

Then Joey jumped over the boat.

"Joey don't" Yugi said.

"Joey where are you" me, Ian and Jaden asked.

"I promise you Yugi I'll get them" Joey said.

"There not worth drowning over" Yugi yelled.

Then me and Yugi jumped over the boat and swam over to Joey.

"Joey hold on" I said.

"Yugi, Amaya just three more cards" Joey said.

Then Joey went under the water.

"Joey" Yugi said.

Then me and Yugi saved Joey and climbed the ladder that Tea thrown over.

**Mai's pov**

"Get out losers and thanks for the room Rex and TJ" me and Celine said.

**Tristan's pov**

"That was close I sure am glad you guys showed up really glad' Yugi and Amaya said.

"We're a team we all stick together" Tea said.

"We'll always have your back" I said.

"Thanks a lot you guys" Yugi and Amaya said.

"I'm sorry Yugi" Joey said.

"Hu" Yugi said.

"I failed I only found two of yours and Jasmine's cards" Joey said.

"It's ok Joey" Yugi said.

"It's not ok it's always this way with me and Ian we're never able to help anybody not even our own sister Serenity" Joey said.

"Serenity" Yugi and Amaya said.

"Really you have a sister Joey, Ian" Tea asked.

"Our parents divorced years ago when we were kids she lives far away with our mother our sister had really bad eyes sense she was born evenly she'll go blind" Joey and Ian said.

"I'm sorry" Yugi said.

"Thanks Yug she sent us a massage the doctorates told her that the time has come soon her eyes won't be able to be fixed but there are specialist who can save her before it's too late but their no way we can pay for the operation I have to win for her win Duelist Kingdom the prize money it's the only way we can help Serenity" Joey and Ian said.

"We'll all do your best Joey and Ian for your sister and me and Jasmine for our grandpa" Yugi said.

"That's right we'll do this together look the island that the Duelist Kingdom were almost there" Amaya said.

"Guys have you seen Jasmine she has been gone all night and I'm really worried about her I mean she only went for a walk I think someone on the boat kidnapped her" Yugi and Joey said.

'No Joey, Yugi we haven't see Jasmine at all" me and Tea said.

"I was afraid of that" Yugi said.

"Ok guys let's split up and find Jasmine ok Tea and Tristan you guys search around here, Amaya and Ian you guys search the other side of the boat, Joey and Yugi you guys search the rooms while I go and see if Jasmine is in big brothers room hanging out with them and maybe she fell asleep" Jaden said.

"Ok" everyone said.

**Weevil's pov**

When me and Mike got back to our room we saw that Jasmine was awake so we took off all of our cloths and walked up to Jasmine.

"Hey Jasmine we have something to tell you" me and Mike said.

"Weevil, Mike I should've know you two would do something let me go and what did you have to tell me" Jasmine said.

"Well Jasmine we got rid of your exoida cards and before we left we saw Yugi and Joey jump over the boat and we think that they are dead and no we will not let you go not till we have what we want your brother ruined it last time" I said.

"No they can't be dead" Jasmine whispered.

Then me and Mike started rapped Jasmine and when she would fight back we would slap her until her nose broke and we twisted her left wrist until it broke and we did that for a hour and we were about to do it again when me and Mike were knocked out by our little brother.

**Jaden's pov**

After I knocked my big brothers out I ran to Jasmine to see that her nose is broken and bleeding and her left wrist is broken.

"Jasmine don't worry I'm gonna take you to your brother ok" I said.

All Jasmine did was nodded.

So I got her cloths back on her and she looked like she was about to pass out and I knew if she did then she might go into a coma.

Then I started to go and find Yugi and when I looked back at Jasmine I saw that her eyes were closed.

**Jasmine's pov**

I was in a lot of pain that I felt like I was about to pass out but Jaden kept me awake but I needed to talk to Yugi so I closed my eyes and used my mine link with Yugi.

"/_Yu…Yugi/" _I said through the mine link and passed out.

**Yugi's pov**

We had all split up to find Jasmine I was with Joey and we were going to the rooms.

"Jasmine where are you" me and Joey asked.

"Joey we're never going to find Jasmine" I said with tears in my eyes.

Then Joey went over to me and hugged me.

'Shh Yugi it will be ok we will find Jasmine and we will hurt the person who took her from us hey wait a minute Yugi wasn't Weevil and Mike the last people who seen Jasmine what if they didn't want to be friends with Jasmine but Weevil still had feelings and Mike loved Jasmine and they wanted to do it with her and she didn't want to do it so they kidnapped her and maybe rapped" Joey said.

"/_Yu…Yugi_/" I heard in my head and the voice was Jasmine's but it sounded weak and before I could say anything lost the connection.

"Dammit" I said.

"Yugi what's wrong you never swear" Joey asked.

"Jasmine tried to talk to my through our mine like but we lost the connection before I could say anything" I said.

"Then I started to cry again thinking that I lost my twin sister.

**Jaden's pov**

When I saw that Jasmine's eyes were closed I tried to wake her up but she wouldn't wake up and I knew that she needed help and I am the only one who can help her but I need help from the others then I remembered that Yugi and the others gave me their phone numbers so I took my phone out after I set Jasmine up against the wall and I called Yugi and after a few rings he answered.

"_Hello" _Yugi said but he sounded like he had been crying for a while.

"_Yugi it's me Jaden listen I found Jasmine and she doesn't look so good and let's just say that I don't ever want to be with my brothers again and I don't want to talk about what I saw but I did record it so that I could show you guys and so that I can send my brothers to jail and if I do then all I need is a place to live_" I said.

"_Oh well ok and you can live with me and Jasmine and Amaya is going to live with us too her grandpa died_" Yugi said.

"_Thanks Yugi now I want you to call the others and meet me at the rooms I'm outside my room meet me there because I need help to fix Jasmine_" I said.

"_Ok_" Yugi said.

Then I hanged up the phone.

**Yugi's pov**

After I got off the phone with Jaden I told Joey everything and then we called the others and we went to the room Jaden told us to go to.

**Jaden's pov**

After a few minutes the others came running in and when they all saw Jasmine they all paled and Joey and Yugi started to cry.

"Guys we have a problem Jasmine passed out and she lost a lot of blood but I think she just fell asleep because she didn't look like she was in a coma but I think it's a deep sleep but before I notices her eyes were closed she had that look that she has every time she talked to Yugi through their mine link and I'll show you the video I took of what happen and let's just say that after you see this video you might want to kill my big brothers and you have my permission too but now I need your help I need you guys to help me fix Jasmine's wounds I have all I need but you might be shocked at what I need you guys to get from my room so I'll tell you see my mom and dad before they died they were doctors and they gave me everything I would need to help people with wounds like what Jasmine has so Tristan, Ian and Amaya I need to get the nose and arm cast on my bed and the first aid kid under the bed" I said.

After Tristan, Ian and Amaya came back with what I need I told Yugi and Joey that I needed them to hold Jasmine still because what I was about to do is going to hurt a lot.

Then I took Jasmine's nose and pulled it until it popped and I put the cast on it then I went to her left wrist and I notice that everyone was gone but Yugi.

"Yugi where are the other" I asked.

"They got sick and ran to the side of the boat" Yugi said.

"Oh ok well do you mine going to go and get then while I put the cast on Jasmine wrist and check for any other injures" I said.

"Ok Jaden" Yugi said and left.

After Yugi left I started to see if Jasmine had any other injures and I notices that a line of blood went down her arms so I lifted us the sleeve of her shirt on the left and saw that she has a deep cut their but it didn't need stiches and then the others came back.

"Guys how did Jasmine get this cut on her arm" I asked.

"My dad cut her arm two days ago but Yugi fixed it up" Joey said.

"Well it seems that my brothers reopened it so I have to fix that up" I said.

Then I wiped the blood away and wrapped to wound up then I sat Jasmine at the wall and walked up to the others and showed them the video and when it was over they were shocked.

"Not again" Yugi said.

"What's wrong Yugi" I asked.

"Let's just say that this isn't the first time Weevil tried to rapped Jasmine one time I walked in on Weevil trying to rapped Jasmine she looked so scared that I punched Weevil and took Jasmine home" Yugi said.

"Ok Jaden we don't want to kill your brothers we want to see them rot in jail" Joey said.

"Ok so after the torment we go to the police and show them this video and tell them that I'm living with you and get my brothers arrested" I said.

Then we looked and saw Jasmine stirring in her sleep and then she stared to scream.

"NO WEEVIL, MIKE LEAVE THEM ALONE THEY DID NOTHING IT'S ME YOU WANT LEAVE MY BROTHER AND FRIENDS OUT OF THIS, NOOOO" Jasmine yelled in her sleep.

"Jasmine wake up it's just a dream" me and Yugi said while shaking Jasmine.

Then Jasmine woke up crying and Yugi hugged her and when Jasmine wouldn't calm down Yugi waved to Amaya.

"Amaya I think we might need to sing Jasmine's favorite song to calm her down" Yugi said.

"I think your right Yugi" Amaya said.

"Ok let's do it" Yugi said.

Song: This is me

_(Amaya :)_

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show_

_It's time to let you know, to let you know_

_(Chorus :)_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

_Yeah.._

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark?_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

_(Yugi:)_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Yeah.._

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me, this is me yeah.._

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

After Yugi and Amaya finished singing Jasmine calmed down.

"Hey you feeling better sis" Yugi asked.

"Yeah I feel better Yugi but what happen" Jasmine asked.

"Jasmine what's the last thing you remember" I asked.

"The last thing I remember is Weevil and Mike telling me that they got rid of the exoida cards and that Yugi and Joey jumped over the side of the boat and they said that they might have died and I was pissed off at them and then they started to rape me and after that I can't remember anything and why does my body hurt so much" Jasmine asked.

"Oh well while my brothers were rapping you they broke you nose, your left wrist and they reopened the wound on your arm and I was the one who fixed you up with help from everyone" I said.

"Thanks guys" Jasmine said then passed out.

"JASMINE" Yugi and Joey yelled.

"Guys it's ok she just still tired let her rest because tomorrow we are getting revenge on my brothers for this" I said.

"Ok" everyone said.


End file.
